The invention relates to a thixotropic coating composition based on a binder and a polyurea compound as sag control agent.
A coating composition of the type indicated above is described in, among other places, Belgian Patent Specifications Nos. 808,465 and 808,466, which disclose the use of a reaction product of a monoisocyanate or diisocyanate and a primary or a secondary polyamine as sag control agent. British Patent Specification No. 1,586,508 describes the use of a reaction product of a diisocyanate and a monoamine or hydroxymonoamine containing 1-5 aliphatic carbon atoms. A disadvantage to the use of the above sag control agents is that the flow of the coating composition is not quite satisfactory, particularly when use is made of a relatively low curing temperature. As a result, a so-called orange-peel appearance is obtained. Moreover, those sag control agents are generally more suitable for use in coating compositions based on an organic solvent than in those based on water.